


Bouncing Back

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [41]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Thea moves on with her life after Roy breaks up with her.
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Kudos: 2





	Bouncing Back

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Arrow  
Title: Bouncing Back  
Characters: Thea Queen  
Pairing: none  
Rating/Warnings: PG.  
Summary: Thea moves on with her life after Roy breaks up with her.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.  
Disclaimer: Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, and Andrew Kreisberg own this show and these characters.   
Words: 193 without title and ending.

Word to use: Milk

PUtP # 41: Bouncing Back

Thea was seated at the table as she had some waffles and milk. She and Roy had broken up a week ago, and she was working through it. She was bouncing back and trying to move on.

The woman had met some new men and spent time with them. She was happy to take some time to get to know them. She also had spent more time with her brother and Felicity.

Thea had been trying to fill her time. Outside of work, she had spent most of her time with Roy. Now that they weren't together anymore, she had to find ways to fill her time.

She'd taken up running, got a membership to a public pool and swam twice a day. It didn't fill all of her extra time, but it did fill some and she enjoyed exercising as it was healthy.

Thea spent time with friends and she spent time with her family. They had a standing dinner arrangement where they had dinner together each week.

It was nice and it helped to get her mind off the breakup. She planned to start spending more time with them. Maybe start a weekly movie night, too.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.


End file.
